In the area of producing a sinusoidal control frequency of the above type it has been known to employ a control frequency generator which in its structure resembles a dynamo which is driven synchronously with respect to the running of the movie camera.
The last mentioned type control frequency generator requires a very high driving energy and also requires substantial space, thus consequently it will contribute to the cost of the apparatus. Such control frequency generators are, therefore, not practical for amateur movie cameras.